


Wingdings

by Gaygent37



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Camboy Dick, Crack Treated Seriously, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dildos, Horny Teenagers, Identity Porn, Inappropriate Erections, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason has a nightwing suit kink, Jason is lusting after Dick, Jason is sixteen, M/M, Porn Watching, Sex Toys, Teen Crush, Underage Masturbation, he makes porn videos as a knockoff nightwing, tbh who doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaygent37/pseuds/Gaygent37
Summary: Jason gets hard at the sight of Dick in his new black and blue.While he knows he will never get the real thing, he can imagine that he does by watching his favorite camboy who goes by the name Wingdings and has a Nightwing theme to his videos.And if Jason closed his eyes and did not think too much about it, he could honestly believe that Wingdings was therealNightwing Jason had been lusting after.





	Wingdings

“Hey, Little Wing!”

Jason whipped around, a scowl immediately settling on his face. “Wh-What are you doing here?” he demanded.

Dick smiled widely, flashing white teeth, and stretched, the fabric of his new Nightwing suit clinging to his every curve and dip of muscles. “What? I can’t come visit my favorite little bird?” He reached over and ruffled Jason’s hair.

Jason struggled to hide his book in his lap.

“What are you _reading_ ,” Dick teased, peering over Jason’s shoulder. “Lemme see?”

“No!” Jason said, moving away from Dick. “God, why are you so nosy?”

“Aw, don’t be too good for me,” Dick said. He leaned back and spread his arm. “C’mon, come give Dickie a hug.”

“No!” Jason said again, tearing his eyes away from the shiny material hugging Dick’s waist, his abs, and his ass. His face went red. “Go bother Alfred or something,” he muttered.

Dick heaved a big sigh. “You’re not fun, Jaybird,” he said. “Alright. I’ll leave you to your reading then,” he said with a small wink. “Just don’t let B find that book, whatever it is.”

Jason rolled his eyes, watching as Dick left. He pulled his book out again. It was actually _Pride and Prejudice_ , not whatever Dick thought he was reading.

He tossed the book away. Jason had not exactly been hiding the book. He had been using the book to hide something else.

His teenage hormones had kicked in big time the second Dick walked into the cave. And he left Jason with a raging hard on.

Jason gritted his teeth and blushed harder. After a second’s decision, he grabbed his book and ran out of the cave as well, slipping into his room and locking the door.

Jason closed the curtains as quickly as he could, pulling his laptop out as well. He flopped back onto his bed and kicked his sweatpants off.

It was only four in the afternoon, and it was going to be the third time Jason was jacking off in that day. Being sixteen _sucked_.

Jason pulled up his favorite porn site, and typed in the name of one of the camboys that Jason had recently discovered, but was definitely one of Jason’s favorites.

It was a man roughly Dick’s age. But the best part was that the man’s theme was to cosplay Nightwing for his audience. And fuck, if that was not the hottest thing Jason could think of, he did not know what was.

Well, maybe the real thing, but that was out of the question.

 _Wingdings_ , the man went by. Jason had snorted when he saw the nickname. It was what Dick had dubbed his own version of batarangs when he debuted as Nightwing in the atrocious gold and blue outfit.

Thankfully, now that he had changed over, there was a lot less _bling_ to distract from his best assets. Jason loaded the newest video, posted only a couple days ago, but Jason had already watched it up to five times already.

He practically knew the eight minute video by heart, every gasp, every hitch of breath, ever quirk of a smile.

The man never showed anything above his plump lips or anything below his muscular thighs. He also always filmed in a dark room with a shitty camera quality.

But in some fucked up way, Jason liked it better that way. With high quality cameras and bright lighting, it always felt staged in some way. Jason liked that Wingdings did it that way.

His hand wrapped around his aching length as the video loaded in.

Wingdings adjusted himself on the chair, which had a black blanket thrown over it. He had an imitation Nightwing suit on. It did not hug the man’s every curve like the real deal, and the man’s ass look a bit flatter than Dick’s in that suit, but Jason could overlook the little details.

 _“Hello, my loves,”_ the man said, his voice a bit higher than Dick’s, but he got down the flirty aspect of Nightwing very well. He giggled and adjusted in his seat again. _“It’s been a while, hasn’t it? Sorry about that… I’ve been, you know, out and about, fighting crime. Bats doesn’t exactly approve of free time after all.”_ He giggled again. _“I doubt he’d approve of me doing this for you guys either.”_

The man started trailing his hands over his body. _“But I can assure you you’re not the only ones who have been horny and waiting for another video. I’ve been dying to film another one for you guys.”_

Jason started stroking himself at a punishingly fast pace. He was already so embarrassingly close from just _listening_ to a strange man talk while dressed in a Nightwing suit. And he was only half a minute into the video.

 _“So, I have a little surprise for you guys today. I was out grocery shopping and I passed a sex shop, and you know slutty little me,”_ he said with a breathy laugh. _“I just had to go inside and take a peek around. Got some flavored lube, a new butt plug, and a couple adjustable cock rings, but the best thing…?_ ” He reached over and pulled something out from off screen. It was a thick blue dildo. _“This. It’s the Nightwing Mega Cock 2.0. How would you guys like to see me be fucked by, well, myself? I’ve always been a little curious,”_ he said. The man brought the dildo up to his sinful lips and kissed the tip, swirling his tongue around the head of the silicone dildo.

Jason bit his lower lip as he arched off the bed, fucking his hand. He squeezed his eyes shut, listening as Wingdings unzipped the suit slowly, his hand trailing down his body.

Just as his cock peeked out of the top of the Nightwing suit, Jason came with a sharp cry, nearly bucking his laptop off his chest. He came in several long ropes, as his orgasm crashed over him in messy waves. His cock jerked uncontrollably.

As he slumped back into his bed, Jason reached for the tissues, still panting. That had to be one of the shortest amounts of time he had managed to bring himself to completion in. In the video, he was just a little over halfway done.

Wingdings was just starting to prep himself, his fingers behind him, buried deep in his ass.

Still breathing hard, Jason watched more carefully. His cock twitched in interest again.

In the now six times that Jason had watched this video, he had never really payed super close attention to the video at this point, as he had usually be jacking off wildly by this point.

As his cock started growing harder again, Jason watched as the man in the video lined the blue dildo up behind him. Jason stared at the thick dildo and wondered if Dick’s cock was anything like that.

Jason also wondered if he could get his hands on one without Bruce or Alfred finding out. Maybe.

The man slowly sank onto the dildo. Jason grabbed his sensitive cock and started stroking again, groaning quietly at the sharp oversensitivity and the growing arousal.

When Wingdings was halfway down on the cock, a Led Zeppelin song started playing in the background. Wingding’s head turned, sighing.

Jason froze in his movements, hand squeezing the base of his cock. He watched with growing dread as Wingdings reached over and denied the call.

 _“Little brother,”_ Wingdings smirked.  He pushed himself the rest of the way down on the cock and let out a lewd moan.

Jason’s mind immediately flashed back to that morning at breakfast, something Dick had said to him.

Jason had just gotten up, grouchy and slightly mad about how last night’s patrol had turned out, and he was still tired because he had stayed up another hour to jack off to Wingdings.

“Hey,” Dick said. “I learned that I could set personalized ringtones for people on my phone a few days ago!”

Jason had mostly ignored him, grunting.

“I put yours as a Led Zeppelin song. You like Led Zeppelin, right?”

“Sure,” Jason had grumbled back, not thinking anything more of it.

Now, Jason’s blood ran cold. The video had been posted a couple days ago, and that meant that it had to have been filmed before then.

Jason scanned his mind, trying to remember the last time he had called Dick.

Fuck, it had only been three days ago.

Jason’s eyes were now glued to the man expertly riding the blue dildo, his body arched towards the camera, his dick bouncing in front of him, leaking. Jason looked a little closer, and he could see the dim light cast slightly odd shadows on the man’s skin, like he had _scars_ on his skin.

Jason let out a sharp gasp, his mind running million miles an hour. His cock was harder than ever though.

Jason squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back. Listening to Wingdings moans alone, _thinking, knowing, believing_ that it could be _Dick_ in that video, Jason thrust up into his hand, crying out loudly.

At the precipice of his orgasm, and Wingding’s, there was a loud knock on his door.

“Jason?” Dick’s muffled voice called through the door. “You okay in there?”

The sound shocked Jason so much he came without warning, groaning loudly as he bucked up. His laptop slid off his chest, the bed, and onto the carpet with a soft thud. He came hard, spurting his cum high up into the air before it splattered back down over his chest.

“Jason?” Dick asked more urgently.

Jason’s orgasm drove through him intensely, not giving him a single chance to do much more than twitch with all his muscles tensed up.

He vaguely heard the lock on his door jingling, but he could not bringhimself to answer. He finally crashed back down, released from the tight grasps of his pleasure, and he gasped loudly in heaving breaths.

The door to his bedroom flew open as well, and Dick charged in.

“Little Wing?!”

“Fuck!” Jason cursed loudly, his voice finally working again. Through tired, half-lidded eyes, Jason saw Dick’s eyes widen as he took in the scene. Panting, Jason made a quick decision. He licked his lips and smirked. “Hey, Dickiebird,” he said, his voice cracking a bit.

“Oh my god,” Dick said. “I am so sorry,” he stammered, turning around. “I’ll- I’ll-”

“Mmm,” Jason said, rolling onto his side. “Don’t leave your _little brother_ now,” he said. “He’s got some questions for you.”

Dick froze, but did not keep walking. “Yes?” he asked hesitantly.

“Can I borrow your Nightwing Mega Cock 2.0? I’m starting to chafe from all the times I’ve jacked off to your video.”


End file.
